Death
by Fireguitar
Summary: Declan and Kate are together after Didge dies. Ringo and Donna have plans for America. Zeke is hoping Sunny will be alive. After a motorbike crash, Declan's new girlfriend, Kate, is left at a dangerous state. What if it was Kate that died and not Ringo? *discontinued
1. CRASH!

Donna couldn't wait to leave for America with her soon-to-be husband! Ringo had proposed to the young woman a week ago. They had so many plans for after they got married. It was going to be the best year of their lives. Or was it?

Ringo had went out with her friend, Kate, and of course, his own friend, Zeke. Sometimes, Donna got a bit jealous when Ringo hung out with Kate. But Kate was Donna's best friend. She knew she could trust her BFF!

It had been a shame that Declan lost Bridget, and there was nothing Donna could hope more than Ringo living. Everyone thought that Didge would be okay. But soon enough, she just came to here tragic death. Donna was good friends with Didge.

What made it even sadder that they all lost Bridget, especially for Declan, was that Didge just had Declan's baby. He just became a father, with a daughter named India, whom they called Indie! Now he had to take care of the young baby all on his own. It was a tough time for Declan.

Declan put up such a fit about it. When he cheated on Didge, he did everything to get her back. At least they came together before her death. But, Declan acted like Bridget never died. He acted like Bridget never lived. Declan just went hitting on other women.

But who was she to blame him? Dec had a sad life. Donna didn't even know how he got over Bridget. She was such a good young lady!

"Donna," Ringo said, "I'm going to hang out with Zeke and Kate today. Come?"

But of course, Donna was visiting her grandmother, today. Donna was shocked her grammy was still alive.

"Sorry, Ringo," Donna sighed, "I'm visiting my grammy, today."

"Oh, of course," Ringo sadly said, "Maybe next time."

"I hope." Donna tried to smile.

"Zeke told me about... How you're upset about me hanging out with Kate," Ringo sighed, "I swear, I won't lay a hand on Kate. That's a big reason why I wanted you to come. Donna, I wanted to you to see that you can trust me. I'd never cheat."

Donna stepped up to her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

"I trust you." Donna whispered.

"I'm glad you do." Ringo smiled.

"Alright, have fun," Donna said, "And be back before 7:00."

"Why?" Ringo asked.

"Well, I'm coming back at 6:00 from my grandmother's house," Donna replied, "And I wanted to have some alone time with my boyfriend."

"That would work with me." Ringo smiled.

"See you later Ringo." Donna waved as he walked out the door.

Ringo got in his car and drove to the United Kingdom Center. They had so much to do there. Movies, arcade, mall. It was the greatest place in UK! He stopped his car when he saw Zeke and Kate waving at him. Just the people Ringo wanted to see!

"Hey, Zeke! Kate!" Ringo exclaimed and gave Zeke a hug.

"When was the last time we hung out, Ringo?" Zeke asked.

"Before you went on the trip to find Sunny," Ringo replied, "I hope you found her."

"Yeah, she's in the hospital," Zeke sadly said, "I miss her..."

"Zeke, what happened to Sunny?" Ringo asked.

"She was found on the bottom of the cliff, pretty injured," Zeke replied, "I don't know if she'll live... Or die like Bridget."

"You won't lose her," Ringo sighed, "She'll live."

"Zeke told me today," Kate said, "It was a sad story."

"Don't rub it in!" Zeke yelled.

Ringo put his hand on his black haired friend. Zeke sighed and looked like he was calming himself down.

"Let's not be all upset right now," Ringo smiled, "Let's have some fun!"

Kate and Zeke smiled as all three of the friends ran in the Center. They came out, smiling with bags in their hands. Ringo had bought a tuxedo for formal events with Donna, like their wedding. Zeke had bought swim trunks, because his elderly parents had bought a new house with a pool. Kate had bought a dress to give to Donna for Ringo and Donna's wedding. She also bought a purple dress for herself.

"That was very fun." Zeke said in the driveway.

A motorbike rumbled, soon enough, Ringo noticed it. He was about to jump and push Kate out of the way, when the motorbiker's motorcycle hit Kate! There was a huge crash noise, and the young lady driving the motorcycle crashed off. Kate and the young lady's skin were bruised and cut, bloody.

"Kate!" Zeke and Ringo cried and ran over to their friend.

"Donna isn't going to like this," Ringo sighed, "Kate was her best friend."

"Ringo, think about this," Zeke snapped, "We were good friends with her, too!"

"Call Donna!" Ringo screamed, "Call her NOW!"

"We don't need Donna!" Zeke yelled at the over-dramatic Ringo, "We need the hospital, idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Ringo cried, "Declan is going to be upset!"

"Why?" Zeke asked.

"I can't believe you don't know," Ringo rolled his eyes, "Kate is his new girlfriend. I mean... Was."

"What if she lives, Ringo?" Zeke asked.

"She might, that is to my fullest hope." Ringo sobbed.

Declan came out of the center.

"Have you guys seen Kate," Declan turned to the two boys, "KATE!"

He stared at the motorbiker and Kate on the ground, "Damnit! Fuck that biker! My girl!"

"Dec," Zeke sighed, "It wasn't us, don't be dramatic."

"SHUT UP ZEKE!" Declan yelled, "I LOVED HER!"

"You loved Didge, too." Ringo pointed out.

"WHY IS DAMN LIFE BEING SO CRUEL TO ME!" Declan screamed.

"Dec," Ringo said, "I hope she lives."

"Idiot!" Declan yelled at Ringo, "Call the hospital right now!"


	2. Hospital

Declan called the hospital himself. "Bikers... Who damn dares invite the cruel polluters in this world." He remembered how little time he got to spend with Kate. "It's like I'll have to live with this pain for life." He looked at Ringo, who was clearly paying attention, "You know, Didge was the first girl I ever loved," Declan gave a sigh, "I guess I became more of a player, but I know I'll always love Bridget the most in my heart," He touched Kate's unconcious face, "But the girl that I thought would live," He paused, "Is dead."

"She could live, Dec," Ringo sympathetically said, "You have to believe she has a strong will. You know Kate was a great girl and all, who was very soft, but she has a strong side, Dec." He smiled weakly, "Everyone saw Kate as a great friend, she was Donna's best friend."

"I'm sorry for being harsh with your earlier, Ringo," Declan sighed, "I was... Just a bit upset because, she was my girlfriend and all." He licked his lips, "At least you have a girl to love."

"You found Kate just like that when Didge died," Zeke reminded, "She might live, but whether she lives or not, you know you can find a new love," Zeke pat Declan's head, "Love will come back," He smiled weakly like Ringo, "You just have to watch over the new girl you find love with."

"My past months have just been so cruel. First Didge, and now Kate?" Declan began to shout, "Life isn't being fair now and days!" Declan pinched himself, "Why can't this be a nightmare?" Then he began to hit himself, "Why can't I BE THE ONE TO DIE!"

"DEC! DECLAN! Calm down, Dec!" Ringo breathed, taking grip of Declan, "You can panic, but don't be hard on yourself! Life is too short. I gotta just give Donna a call that I can't come to dinner with her tonight because this is too tragic of a day to waste with a romantic dinner with Donna while I know one of my close friends just died," Ringo looked at the ground, "Donna will be crushed that Kate died."

"Don't rub it in, Ringo!" Zeke warned, "Even I have a girl who's in the hospital."

"All I can hope for is that Donna stays alive," Ringo said, "Or me!"

"I need to talk to someone who works here!" Zeke cried, "Sunny is in this hospital, and I need to know how my girl is feeling!" Zeke began to cry, "I'm coming for you, Sunny! Stay with me!"

"Zeke, you should go quickly," Ringo sighed, "I'll come with you."

"No, no, Ringo," Zeke stopped, "You should stay here with Declan." He gave a weak smile, "Comfort him. He's in deep pain, and you can tell."

"I am, it's true," Declan sighed, "But if you want to go with Zeke, I'm fine. I don't need comforting."

"It's alright, I'll stay," Ringo said, "I told you I was about to call Donna anyways," Ringo pat Declan's head again, "I'm going to just give her a quick call, and then I'll stay." Ringo gave Zeke a smile, "You go on, now, Zeke."

"Alright." Zeke agreed.


End file.
